Paraguay
by Kandy Chaos
Summary: She loves him, and he doesn't know she exists.


"Hey guys," yelled Jimmy walking toward two of his best friends.

"You seem in a good mood," Craig said pulling his English book out of his locker.

"Yeah well I met the hottest girl over the weekend."

"Not you and Hazel too! First me and Dylan, then Spinner and Paige, If you two break up I'll be-,"

"Calm down Marco, we're not breaking up. All I said is that I met a girl, we didn't do anything," Jimmy said staring at his friend.

"That s how it always starts," Marco muttered.

"Wait weren't you at your Aunt's birthday party?"

"Yeah she was at the restaurant, and she gave me this," Jimmy said showing them a business card.

"Armond's Inn? What are you to going to hook up there or...," Craig asked.

"No... It's a club she works there," Jimmy replied.

"I've heard of this place it's supposed to be awesome," Marco said.

"Good because I told her we're coming Friday."

"What!?"

"Aw come on guys it'll be nice to get away from all the drama for one night, it'll be fuuuun."

"It's up in Toronto, do you even have any idea where it is," Marco asked.

"Yep," Jimmy pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket, "printed the directions out this morning so will you go? Please."

"Okay," Craig said.

"Marco..."

"Fine but there'd better be some hot guys there."

"Yes! I'll tell you the rest of the details after class. Hey I have two more passes if you guys want to bring someone," Jimmy said walking toward his English class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marco!" Jimmy yelled angrily ringing the bell for the eighth time

"One minute! Hey." Marco said opening the door.

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, so where are we going now."

"Over to Ashley's house," Jimmy said climbing to the driver's seat.

"We're bringing Ash? I thought this was going to be a boys night," Marco said sounding disappointed.

"It is Craig's at her house. Oh and he's bringing Sean, is that okay?"

"Fine with me."

"Good," Jimmy said.

"Actually this is pretty cool because I've never really hung out with him but now since I'm friends with Alex and he's going out with Ellie I think we should be spending some time together. He and Ellie seem pretty happy together and that's good because she's been through so much and she's such a good per-"

"Marco," Jimmy said looking into the rearview mirror at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling and we're at Ashley's house. wanna go get them with me?"

"Alright."

"Hi guys. Craig and Sean are coming, they're looking for Sean's jacket."

"Thanks Ash."

Ashley smiled at her two friends and went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner with Toby.

"So she went out and bought a ferret," Sean said walking down stairs next to Craig.

"Really I always pictured Ellie as a dog person."

"Hurry guys while I'm young ," Jimmy yelled up them.

"What's your problem," asked Sean.

"I don't want to be caught in traffic, and we're already running later than I planned."

"Oh."

"I think someone forgot to take their medication today," Sean whispered.

"I heard that! Just get into the car."

Everyone started piling into the car and Jimmy decided to say a quick good bye. Jimmy ran up the steps and

stuck his head inside the door, "Bye Ashley!"

"Bye!"

"What are you doing here Jimmy," Toby walking out of the kitchen.

"Just picking up Craig and Sean, we're going out to a club."

"Sounds like fun," Toby said with a sad smile

"Wanna come?"

"Yeah!"

"But only if you can change in two minutes."

"Deal," Toby cried running up stairs.

"So what's this place called," asked Toby trying to break the awkward silence.

The guys had been driving for about twenty minutes, but had barely spoken because... well none of them knew why.

"Armond's Inn," Jimmy said trying to read the street names. It was too dark, he knew they should've left earlier. Rachel had warned him.

"That's a cool name," Toby replied.

"Armond's Inn? I think I may know someone who works there," Sean said quietly.

"Really? Who?" Jimmy asked.

"You wouldn't know her, anyway I think it's a different club. So what's this girl look like?"

"Well her name's Rachel, and she's Philippinoe, she has long brown hair and," Jimmy stopped to laugh, "she's short, around four foot eleven and proud of it. Oh yeah, and don't say anything about short people and leather in front of her."

"Why?"

"It's some big inside joke with her friends about how short people can't wear leather, it just pisses her off so don't."

"I think this is it," Craig said looking out the window at a big black building with the words Armond's Inn in Red letters over the door.

They found a parking spot near the back of the lot and walked up to the door. Getting in was faster than they'd thought, Jimmy was so glad Rachel gave him the passes because the line was huge. They just walked up to the door and showed the bouncer their passes and he introduced himself as Caleb and let them in. They guys were greeted by loud rock music and the smell of cigarettes when they entered. But the bigger surprise was how huge the place was, it was almost twice the size of The Dot. There were two stories the bottom one had a bar, about fifteen tables, a dance floor, a few pool tables to the back of the room and a nice sized stage for the DJ or band. Then the second story was like a giant balcony that covered four walls because there was no center to it, just metal rails and chairs in certain places.

"Follow me," Jimmy said walking over to the bar. "Excuse me I'm looking for Rachel," he said trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Are you Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Maggie. Rachel's in the back practicing. Why don't you guys go have a seat, and I'll send her over after the dance."

"Thanks," Jimmy said flashing her one of his amazing smiles. "C'mon lets go find a table."

As they were walking over to a table close to the dance floor, Craig collided with someone almost causing both of them to fall over.

"Sorry," said the culprit who turned out to be pretty blonde.

"It's okay," he said watching her as she ran off into one of the rooms down the hall

"Look at the girls here," Sean said staring at a pair of girl's walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah," Craig said still looking in the blonde girl's direction.

"I'm not complaining about the view either," Marco said eyeing a couple of Armond's male patrons.

"Well now I feel uncomfortable."

"Hey you're the one who brought it up."

"Shut up and sit down it's starting," Jimmy said.

That was when the other four guys started to notice the dance floor clear and a bunch of the employees walk out. A short brown haired girl ran up to the band and said something they couldn't understand. But about three seconds later the band started a new song and the people out on the floor started to dance. The routine was amazing and each pair seemed to have it down perfectly. The other people in the club looked like they were enjoying it too.

"They do this every Friday night," Jimmy said to the rest of the group, "Sara choreographs it."

Not much that long after he'd said it the song ended. And everybody in the club started applauding and screaming their heads off, the dancers took a bow and walked back into the room down the hall.

It took a few minutes but then the short brown haired girl came over to their table, "Hey guys can I get your orders?"

"What I don't get a hello?"

"JIMMY! I can't believe you came," the girl they figured was Rachel said as she ran over to give him a hug.

"Rachel, I'd like you to meet my friends this is Toby, Marco, Sean, and Craig."

"It's nice to meet you, so what'd you guys think?"

"It was great," Jimmy said smiling again.

"How long did it take you to teach them that," Marco asked.

"Not long see all the waiters, waitresses, and busboys switch on and off every week. And they we repeat the dance every other month, so they actually only learn about four dances, but some girls have to dance every week," Rachel answered.

"Wow."

"Yeah but you get used to it after a while. Hey would you guys like to meet my friends?"

"Sure," said Craig.

"Alright one sec," then Rachel turned to face the bar where most of the tables were. "Hey whorebags come here," she yelled in a voice that surprised all of them.

"That was really fucking loud," Sean said poking at his ear trying to make the ringing stop.

But then four girls came walking over, two of which they recognized as dancers.

"Boys I'd like you to meet Sam, Melissa, Jordyn, and Crystal."

Like all the other girls they'd noticed who worked at Armond's the four of them were hot! And completely different, Melissa had an European look about her Spanish or maybe Italian, with long brown hair held back with a pair of expensive sunglasses. Sam had a rocker vibe, and she was the only one with short hair, and the only one who's hair was tied up in a ponytail. Crystal was the second tallest, with long strawberry blond hair and freckles. And then there was Jordyn the tallest on out of the group, with long dirty blond hair, a pair of black framed glasses and a bunch of funky necklaces, she was obviously the leader.

After they all said hello the girls left to go back to work, with the exception of Rachel and Jordyn.

"Where the hell's Kim?" Rachel asked.

"I think she's still getting changed. I'll go check," Jordyn said leaving the table and walking over to the bar. Stopping of course at a couple tables along the way to get their orders.

"Well she's... something," Sean said.

"Yeah and she's got big boobs too," Rachel added. "What? I know that's what you were all thinking just don't say anything to her about her double d's because well... how about you just don't look at my grandma's boobs at all."

Craig watched her as she went to the bar and placed the orders. He watched as she started to talk to, the girl who crashed into him, or he crashed into he wasn't quite sure. Then the music changed to a faster song and the two girls started to dance. Jimmy looked over at Craig who'd been quite the last couple minutes and followed his eyes over to the two dancers as they ground their hips together. Just as a crowd started to form their seductive dance was over as quickly as it had started. And the drinks were ready.

"Rachel! Play time's over I need some help," Maggie yelled from the bar.

"Gotta go I'll see you guys later," Rachel said walking back toward the bar.

"Me too," said Sean standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he said as he walked toward the back of the club.

"Oh..."

"Great," Marco said sarcastically, "Now I want a drink and there are no waitresses in sight."

"Don't worry, we'll just get someone else," Craig said searching the area for another waitress.

"Hey can we get some drinks?" Jimmy yelled at a waiter who was a couple tables down over. The waiter looked over in their direction and yelled that he'd be there in one second.

Toby thought that he recognized the voice but he wasn't sure who it could've been with all the weird lighting in the club. You could barely see anyone's face unless they were three feet away from you.

"So what'll you guys have," said the waiter walking over to the table, nearly tripping twice because he was looking at the same blonde girl as Craig.

Finally when he got close Toby recognized the him.

"JT?!?!"


End file.
